Cedo Demais
by Marmaduke Scarlet
Summary: Cedo demais ele a teve, cedo demais ele a perdeu. E cedo demais ele comprendeu isso. Songfic com a música Love In The Afternoon, do Legião Urbana


centeriÉ Tão estranho

_Os bons morrem jovens_

_Assim parece ser_

_Quando me lembro de voc_

_Que acabou indo embora_

_Cedo demais/center/i_

            Isso é muito estranho. Quase impossível. Você se foi. Você. Uma das melhores pessoas que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida. Você que sempre sabia ver as coisas boas nas pessoas mesmo que elas mesmas não conseguissem ver. Você que sempre tentava ver o lado bom das coisas, fossem elas boas ou ruins. Você que foi capaz de abdicar sua própria felicidade pelos ideais que lutava. Se foi. De uma maneira muito sua, morrendo para que as pessoas que você amava pudessem viver. Mas ainda assim é estranho. Você era jovem demais. Só tinha vinte anos. Só vinte, Lílian. Você ainda tinha tanta coisa para viver... Ver seu filho crescer, envelhecer ao lado do homem e que eu não duvido nem por um só instante que tenha amado...

centeriQuando eu lhe dizia 

_Me apaixono todo dia_

_É sempre a pessoa errada_

_Você sorriu e disse_

_Eu gosto de você também_

_Só que você foi embora_

_Cedo demais...center/i_

            Ainda me lembro como se fosse ontem. Estávamos sentados, olhando o pôr-do-sol que aos poucos tingia o céu da cor do seu cabelo vermelho como a paixão que me cegava. Você me perguntou se alguma vez eu já tinha me apaixonado. Eu disse que sim, mas que a pessoa pela qual eu estava apaixonado era errada para mim; e você sorriu. Você tinha as suas maneiras de perceber as coisas. Eu sempre soube disso, mas tive certeza quando você se virou para mim e disse que gostava de mim também. Eu devia ter entendido, ter sabido que já naquela época você pertencia a ele, como sempre pertenceu. Não importava o quanto você tentasse argumentar. O errado fui eu em pensar o contrário.

centeriEu continuo aqui 

_Meu trabalho e meus amigos_

_E me lembro de voc_

_Dias assim_

_Dia de chuva, dia de sol_

_E o que sinto não sei dizer/center/i_

            Você se foi e eu continuo aqui. Tenho a minha vida e estou me agarrando a ela. Aos amigos que um dia irei ter, mas que jamais serão como os que eu tive. O que me restou? Você, Tiago e Pedro mortos, Sirius preso. Hoje está chovendo e fazendo sol ao mesmo tempo. Inevitavelmente penso em você. Eram os seus dias preferidos, lembra? Você costumava dizer que eram equilibradamente perfeitos. Exatamente como você. Estou aqui tentando entender o que sinto. Um misto de saudade, amizade, amor e alívio? Não sei dizer.

                        centeriVai com os anjos 

_Vai em paz_

_Era assim todo dia de tarde_

_ A descoberta da amizade_

_Até a próxima vez/center/i_

Você costumava se despedir com um divertido "dorme com os anjos, Remo" ou um "dorme em paz, Remo". Agora quem diz isso sou eu. Dorme com os anjos, dorme em paz, Lílian. Dorme esse teu sono eterno até a próxima vez que nos encontrarmos. Pois vamos nos reencontrar.

centeriÉ tão estranho 

_Os bons morrem antes_

_Me lembro de voc_

_E de tanta gente que se foi_

_Cedo demais...center/i_

Ouvi alguém dizer que era engraçado como as pessoas boas e corajosas morrem antes do que as pessoas más. E como as pessoas que menos merecem morrer morrem. Me lembrei de você. E do Tiago. E de tanta gente que teve suas vidas interrompidas pelas mãos daquele-que não-se-deve-nomear. E simplesmente sinto raiva dele. Raiva do que fez para vocês, raiva por ter destruído tantas vidas e principalmente raiva por ter destruído a _sua _vida. E me amaldiçôo por não ter feito nada para impedir. Amaldiçôo-me por não ter me oferecido como o fiel do segredo. Bem Lílian eu não tinha aquela força que te levava para frente mesmo quando tudo o que você via era trevas. Eu não tenho você. E agora nem posso mais participar um pouquinho que seja da sua vida, e isso, você sabe, era a alegria da minha.

centeriE cedo demais 

_Eu aprendi a ter tudo que sempre quis_

_Só não aprendi a perder_

_E eu tive um começo feliz_

_Do resto não sei dizer/center/i_

            As pessoas me explicaram como conseguir as coisas. Eu acabei aprendendo como ter o que eu queria. Acabei ganhando grandes amigos e ganhando você. Mas ninguém me explicou como perder. Eu não aprendi a perder. Sei que o começo do meu caminho foi feliz, abrilhantado por grandes pessoas. Mas quanto ao resto, eu realmente não sei dizer.

centeriLembro das tardes que passamos juntos 

_Não é sempre mas eu sei_

_Você está bem agora_

_Só que este ano o verão acabou_

_Cedo demais/center/i_

            Lembro de todas as tardes que passamos juntos. Lembro das tardes de estudo, das tardes de brincadeiras, das tardes felizes e das tardes tristes que o Destino quis que não fossem muitas. Lembro de tudo, Lílian. Às vezes a saudade bate em tardes como essa, e eu escrevo linhas como essas. Mas no fundo eu sei, ou tento me convencer, que onde quer que você esteja você está bem. Não há mais Voldemort para te perseguir. E Tiago está aí, com você. Sei que ele vai te proteger como jurou fazer, e sei que juntos vocês vão proteger o que vocês criaram. Eu sei disso. Só que este ano o verão com seus céus azuis e pôr-do-sol vermelho acabaram cedo demais para mim.

N/A: Essa song é dedicada a Babi Evans que foi a primeira a lê-la e por conseguir com um só comentário mudar a minha percepção de Remo/Lílian. E comentem, nem que seja para me mandar escrever outra coisa porque não tenho o menor talento com romances, tá?


End file.
